Sleep well
by Blume
Summary: Yoji might be the playboy in town, but he have a soft spot in his hearth for Omi...non-yaoi, but could be considered as a little shouhen-ai ^^


~ Sleep Well ~

(Somewhere in the net)

****

blume-chan:...and that's why I hate him!!!

****

Reyco: you know, you really are overreacting....

****

Kitten_52: she's right, you shouldn't have knocked him out for that!

****

Reyco: And thanks to you he has a cast now!!!

****

Blume-chan: but is was MY favorite Sweater!!!!

****

Kami_Xtreme: and? It was just a spot; you could always have cleaned it.

****

Kitten_52: not to mention the fact it was an accident...

****

Reyco: *nods*-__- ...point there...

****

Blume-chan: you're all so mean, I'm gonna delete you from my list of friends!! `.´

****

Kami_Xtreme: I kwon you wouldn't 

****

Blume-chan: are you treating me?

****

Kami_Xtreme: what if I am?

****

Reyco: please don't start.

****

Kitten_52: don't try to stop them, you can't go against nature....

****

Reyco: guess you're right......^^

****

Kami_Xtreme: you two shut up. Blume, what were you saying.....?

****

Blume-chan: I said that If you don't believe me I guess I'll have to tell the world about what you think for certain little friend we both know...

****

Kami_Xtreme: you wouldn't!!!!!!!!

****

Blume-chan: watch me!!! Omi, do you know what does some hentais-pic-adict thinks of you?.....

****

Kami_Xtreme: NOOOOOOO!!!!! Omi don't listen to her, she's lying!!!!!!!!!

****

Blume-chan:....... and you don't know what kind of pictures she draws about your anatomy............

****

Kami_Xtreme: IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT TRU---

The screen blacked out.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!! What happened?!" 

"Maybe it has to do whit this...." a hand pointed to a cable the other hand had unplugged form the computer.

"Yoji-kun why!? I was in the middle of something important!!!"

An eyebrow raised at that comment. "At 3:21 am?!" 

"Yes!!!!! Please, plug it again!!!!!"

Yoji moved his head in negative "kid, you really should be sleeping by now!" 

"I'm not a kid!!!"

"Yes you're and you are going straight to the bed! You have school tomorrow remember?" and he grabbed Omi by his shoulders taking him out of the computer.

"But –"

"But nothing, If you don't sleep, you're gonna be late tomorrow and you'll regret it" he let go Omi when they were in front of the boy's door "and don't kill the time, brush your teeth and go to sleep" 

Omi sighted ".... Hai Yoji-kun..." a smile in his lips.

Omi entered his room, he really wasn't tired, but still he changed to his pajamas and went to the bathroom, like a good kid, to wash his teeth, when he came back, he jumped into the bed, and close his eyes, cause he knows what was coming....

Yoji opened the door, and leaned in the doorway, the light in the corridor make his silhouette quite visible and his hair look like a hallo of light, he stepped toward the bed where Omi's now 'sleeping' and arranged the sheets to make sure the genki boy won't be cold during the night, then the playboy moved and kissed the boy's forehead "sleep well Omitchi" and then he was gone.

Omi smiled, Yoji could tease him during the day everything he wanted, he could make sexual innuendoes which always make Omi flush, he could go clubbing, and seduced all the girls he could....but everytime he came back from a date, and he was awake in some Chat, Yoji always shoved him into bed and kissed him tenderly before the older man went to his own bed.

Omi closed his eyes; he started to fell tired. Tomorrow will be a great day, he didn't have anything to do, but still it will be nice to wake up early and prepare breakfast for his friends, and when Yoji wokes up, see his face when the playboy realize it's Sunday. ^^

But for now it was time to sleep.

~Owari~


End file.
